


Dogs and Cats

by ShiTiger



Series: Expect the Unexpected [18]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 12:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiTiger/pseuds/ShiTiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short futuristic idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dogs and Cats

Skyfire insisted on going to the park the minute I walked in the door. I tried giving him my best tired-student glare, but the big mutt wouldn't even budge on the matter. That's how I ended up at the park on a Friday evening, sprinting after my stupid dog.

'Skyfire, get back here!'

The mutt wasn't listening, obviously. Instead, he raced away with the leash, nearly bowling over a lady pushing a stroller. I winced at the glare she shot me as I ran past her.

'Starscream, how did you get up there?' a voice hollered ahead of me.

Skyfire, wonderful mutt that he is, appeared to have chased a little black cat up a tree. Said cats' owner was hovering around the bottom of the tree, back toward me as I walked up and grabbed Skyfire's leash. Skyfire paused and barked again, staring up at the cat who was hissing down at him.

'He won't hurt you, Starscream. Please come down to daddy,' the blond man in front of me called up into the tree.

I couldn't hold back a snicker.

'What's so funny?'

'It's a cat. He isn't going to come down just because you call him,' I replied, knowing I probably had a very familiar smirk on my face.

'Is that your dog?' the stranger turned around to face me, looking deep into my eyes.

~Wow. He has really cute blue eyes... ahhhh, I'm staring. Stop staring, Shawn!~

'Hi,' I managed to say, trying to stop the sudden flow of blood to my cheeks.

'Hi,' the blond replied back, eyes glinting with amusement.

* * *

When Megatron died, the war ended. Or rather, the war ended when the Decepticons suddenly vanished. We kept our optics out for them, but heard nothing for nearly 30 years. That was when we started noticing certain humans that seemed too familiar with Cybertronian symbols.

There was Barry Cade, a young juvenile delinquent from New Jersey, who had been discovered spray-painting Cybertronian curses on the side of a building. Naturally, the human police had no idea who they had in custody. And apparently Barry Cade had no idea he used to be a Cybertronian.

Then there was an odd family living in Russia. Walter and Shocki Wave and their twins... not to mention their pets. One very large feline named Ravage, a cockatoo by the name of Lazerbeak and a fruit bat called Ratbat. The twins were trouble-makers too, always tormenting their classmates. Walter and Shocki on the other hand, seemed like model parents. Unless you delved into their legal lives. Certain members of the Russian government were sure that Walter was embezzling money from the bank he managed, but no one could prove it. And Shocki, a quiet but straightforward Japanese woman with a patch over one eye, was on file for the suspected murder of her last 4 husbands. But no one could prove it so she ended up quite wealthy by her fifth marriage.

Along with a certain businessman with immense power and wealth by the name of Martin Trone, who owned nearly every casino in Las Vegas, the former Decepticons had been discovered.

There were still quite a few left out there, which was why Prowl and Bee were waiting outside in the parking lot for their latest assignment. Wheeljack and Perceptor had been surprised, more than normal, by a genius student attending a well known science institution in Canada. The 17-year-old had skipped several years of school and was becoming quite famous for his theories in space travel... not to mention his ability to debate and argue with just about anyone.

The Autobots were sure they had finally found Starscream. But, they didn't expect to find Skyfire as well.

'Aww... that's cute. They got the kitty down from the tree,' Sam remarked, watching the men from Bumblebee's front seat.

'Imagine... a cat named Starscream and a dog named Skyfire,' Prowl blinked his lights at the thought.

'I think its sweet that they named their pets after each other. Guess they really did love each other,' Mikayla sighed, rolling down her window inside of Prowl's undercover (for the moment) police car to get a better look at the men.

'So, we're just going to leave them then?' Sam asked, stroking Bumblebee's wheel.

'They've fully integrated themselves into human society and don't appear to remember their Cybertronian lives. Prime has ordered us to monitor, but not engage for the time being,' Prowl replied over the comm link, giving the signal to roll out.

Earth, population 6 billion, and numerous Decepticons-turned-human. The thought made Prowl wonder if he'd ever find Jazz out there. After all, Skyfire had been a neutral when he deactivated. Perhaps...

...the end...


End file.
